Written In The Stars
by Charles Xavier
Summary: The Li family wants Syaoran to marry Meiling. Meiling wants Syaoran to marry her. But who does Syaoran really want?


Author's Note: Righty-ho. This was a song I heard when I went to watch the musical play 'Aida'. But don't expect anything Steven Spielberg-ian in this story. This is just a simple S+S story set a few years ahead from the timeline we know, ignoring the events of Episode 60 (Sakura And A Precious Friend), the last episode of the series and the second CCS movie…got it? Ah, enough confusion! Just read the darn story and don't forget to review please!

(4/28/05) Since fanfiction **dot net **has banned the printing of other people's song lyrics, I have been forced to remove the lyrics from this story. But it's really nice listening to the song while reading this at least!

Disclaimer: 'Cardcaptor Sakura' belongs to CLAMP and 'Aida' belongs to Walt Disney.

…

**_Written In The Stars_**

**_By Charles Xavier_**

…

The sun was settling in the bright orange sky. Sakura had never seen the evening so beautiful as this in her life. Yet the nineteen year old girl knew that it helped nothing to bring her out of the deep depression she felt. It had only been yesterday when Syaoran Li, a Chinese boy of whom Sakura had known for almost ten years, had finally admitted to her his long engagement to his cousin, Meiling Li. And it just so happened that tomorrow they were to be married in Hong Kong. Everything had already been arranged by the Li family, and Sakura knew that she was beginning to lose her romantic war which had lasted ever since Yue told her to find her true love so long ago.

Sakura fell back onto her bed in tears, weeping silently in the pillows. All hope for Syaoran was slowly deteriorating. And for a moment she thought that perhaps Meiling was better off being his wife. For unlike her, Sakura was never able to fully see Syaoran's true feelings in the past. Even at the times whenever he and Meiling came over to Japan for constant visits…and this one now was going to be their last. Syaoran and Meiling were to live in Hong Kong after they were married. And coming to Japan was probably going to be something they'd have to forget, especially if they were going to raise a family and have children.

"No use fighting over it now." Kero sighed in his closed drawer. Sakura turned around on her bed and faced the white ceiling. "It's true what they say, though. There are a lot of fish in the…"

The ringing of the phone startled Kero and he accidentally smashed his head inside the furniture. Sakura let out a long moan and reached her arm over to the phone.

"Hello?" She whispered softly.

…

"Sakura." Syaoran's low voice spoke through the speaker. "Hi, Sakura. I know this might be the last time I'll talk to you, but I just came to tell you that I've had fun all these years knowing you. I've really enjoyed it, and thank you for helping me out in all our adventures. It's been nice coming over here every year to see you and Tomoyo grow up so fast, but now I have to go back to Hong Kong for good. Meiling and I are getting married tomorrow morning, and my flight leaves soon." Sakura's hand began to shiver over the phone handle as she tightened her grip on it. "I wish you could have come…because I don't know if I'll ever meet you again. Maybe in the years to come…? But please understand, Sakura. There are times when we all have to change. And my time has come."

"…" Sakura couldn't answer. She was too upset to say anything over the phone.

"Sakura…I know this is hard for you. But it's hard for me too, don't you know that?" Sakura said nothing. "Sakura, please talk to me and tell me you're listening…please…?"

Looking across to her wooden shelf of stuffed dolls, Sakura fixed her eyes upon a small soft teddy bear, sitting peacefully alone on top. "I never got the chance to give it to you…" Was the only reply she delivered to her friend.

"Sakura? What are you saying? What…"

The phone suddenly hung up.

…

"Syaoran, who were you talking to?" Meiling Li entered the phone booth where his soon-to-be-husband was trying to get back hold onto the person he was talking to. "I've been looking all over for you in this giant airport. What made you come all the way over here?"

Syaoran put down the phone firmly and dropped his eyes to the ground. "It's nothing, Meiling. You don't have to worry about anything."

Meiling gave a big frown. "Worry about what? Is there something you're not telling me, Syaoran? Or…" She knew at that point what Syaoran was referring to. "…oh, I see. It's Sakura, isn't it?"

"Yes."

…

"Syaoran. We can't turn back now on this marriage." Meiling took his hands and looked at him somberly. "This is our one lifetime chance to do something important! Can't you see?" She embraced him tightly and gave a small kiss on his cheek. "I love you, Syaoran…ever since we were kids, I always admired you. Please don't make me cry."

"Meiling, I'd do anything to make you happy. I'd never want to see you cry."

…

Just when things were starting to get warm, Meiling's cell phone suddenly rang.

"Hello…oh, konban wa Tomoyo-chan!" Meiling smiled over the phone and walked out of the booth with Syaoran right behind him. "Sorry to hear that you can't come for the wedding tomorrow. Actually, it's pretty much hell down here. The place is crowded and I've got tons of luggage…eesh, it's a nightmare. But anyway, how are you doing?"

"Meiling, may I please speak to Syaoran for a minute?" Tomoyo's voice asked kindly.

"Uhn." Meiling nodded her head and handed her phone over to Syaoran. "It's Tomoyo. She wants to talk to you."

"Tomoyo?" Syaoran gave a puzzled look. "You sound panicked. Is there something wrong?"

"Syaoran, I just saw Sakura running out of her house when I came by to visit her…and she was crying." Syaoran froze in fear. "She went in her car and drove off without saying anything to me…I think I know what's troubling her…it's you."

"…"

"She's coming to the airport, Syaoran. She's coming all this way for you. Haven't you realized that?...I know how Sakura feels when she looks unhappy as I saw her when she ran out of her door and straight past me. And I know what she's thinking as well."

"…"

"She loves you, Syaoran…she loved you this whole time, but she just didn't know it. That's all. And now she needs you more than ever, because she finally understands who her true love is…you."

"Syaoran!" Meiling rudely interrupted. "I think our gate is boarding now. We have to go!"

"Syaoran, I don't want to get in your way, but I feel that if you want to find your true love, then I suggest you not to listen to anybody around you…don't listen to Meiling…don't listen to me…don't even listen to Sakura…but listen to yourself."

"…"

"Look deep inside your heart and follow what it tells you…then do it. I know you can."

"SYAORAN!" Meiling pulled fiercely on his shirt. "Let's go, now! We haven't got more time to talk to Tomoyo now! Our family's waiting for us in the Hong Kong airport! Do you want to miss your own flight and your own marriage?"

Syaoran looked at Meiling's depressed look, and he rolled his eyes back on the phone.

"…"

"Syaoran? Why are looking at me like that?"

"Sir, what Gate is the latest flight to Hong Kong boarding at?" Sakura asked a female employee anxiously over the desk. "There's somebody I have to see!"

The woman punched the keyboard on her computer and checked the gate and times. "It's Gate 45, Miss. But I think it's left already..."

By the time she looked up, Sakura had disappeared.

…

Dashing through the many crowds of people, Sakura sprinted her way across the gates, following the signs to lead her to the right one. Thus eventually, she made it to the gate she was seeking, but…she ran into one tiny problem.

…

"NOOOO!" Sakura banged her fists on the glass as she saw Syaoran's plane take off from the platform and vanish into the misty clouds hovering in the dark nightly sky. "IT'S NOT FAIR! I WAS SO CLOSE!" She clenched Syaoran's teddy bear in her fingers with rage.

Syaoran and Meiling were gone.

…

The weather had suddenly changed by the minute Sakura stepped outside in shame. Thunderclouds floated above the airport and started raining down heavily instantly. People started taking out their umbrellas and rain coats…all except Sakura, who hadn't bothered to bring either when she had arrived. So regardless if she would ever catch a cold in this wet atmosphere, Sakura trod along the pavements and went back to her car in the parking lot.

By the time she reached her car, her clothes were soaking in water from head to toe, her hair had been completely messed up and her nose was starting to become runny…not to mention turning red.

"Syaoran." Sakura sat on the front of her blue Volkswagen Beetle, and took out the teddy bear she had intended to give to him. "I know I can't stop your wedding. But wherever you are, if you can hear me now, I just wanted to say that I love you…" The bear looked blankly at her face with its two dark marbled eyes. Sakura started to burst into tears and released out all of her sadness with a big cry. "…this is my fault. THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!"

She felt the wind blow on her spine, and there was no one around the parking lot to give her their comforts, for she was the only one present in this cold place…well…

"I'm sorry, Syaoran. This was all my fault. I should have seen it back all those years…please forgive me. I'm sorry…" Sakura cuddled herself up in a tiny ball and cried some more, and concealed her red face from any passers-by. She felt her body slowly turn numb as the coldness began to overpower her own warmth. And soon she was unable to feel anything…not even feel the large drops of rain hitting down on her shivering back. "…I'm sorry…"

But then something came. There was one thing that touched her all of a sudden, which she actually felt. A warm hand settled itself down on her shoulder and rubbed her soft, frozen skin.

"No…I should be sorry…I'm the one who dragged you into this horrible mess…"

Sakura stopped her crying and gently lifted up her face to see a wet boy standing in front of her.

The boy was Syaoran Li.

**_Fin_**


End file.
